


After School Project

by AndCowManyCow



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: & sign canon, / sign not so much, F/F, Gen, Its meant to be gay, OCs - Freeform, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndCowManyCow/pseuds/AndCowManyCow
Summary: Best friends Redigo and Issabela sneak into school after hours for a reason and have a sorta hard time sneaking out. Sorta gay. Its got those undertones in a specific section if you end up reading this.
Relationships: OC & OC, OC/OC (not mentioned)





	After School Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unfiltered version of a short story I had to write for a class. So hopefully if you are thirsty for anything relatively wlw you can enjoy this?.

After walking to the nearby park, Redigo waited only a couple minutes for her friend Issabela to arrive. They greeted each other and briskly walked to their school falling in step with one another. Once at the front entrance they surreptitiously got around to the back side where Redigo had left a classroom window open enough to be able to get in earlier that day during he. last class. Redigo opened the window more, climbed in and helped Issabela climb in herself. “Thanks Red” Issabela had said with a smile. Red nodded back her response and they continued on with their mission in silence, both knowing the way to their lockers from the room they had previously come in from.

At around 5 pm the custodians went to work each day, that meant they had been working for roughly 2 hours now, Red and Issa thoroughly planned their crime through, they assumed that there would be fewer workers in the building later at night so it would be easier to do what they came to. They got to their lockers without a hitch and took the materials they needed out before quietly closing them and going over their plan. “Ok we’ll go through the science wing to get to the main hall. I’ve seen the custodians do that wing first when I had to stay here after 5 that one time. Then we’ll put the poster up, get back to our lockers and put the tape away the same way.” Red had explained, Issa nodding along to show she understood.

Their plan wasn’t anything diabolical but would get them in trouble if they were found out while doing it. 2019, their graduation year, they’d be graduating next month and couldn’t turn down the opportunity to lend a hand in their senior prank. Even though it was a small part in the whole scheme of the prank they were overjoyed when they were given the instructions, and spent the better part of the rest of that night talking to each other over video chat brainstorming. Sharing information that would get them into the school, doing the job, and getting out while not getting caught when they went through with their plan next Friday.

They furtively snuck their way to the main hall and as silently as they could, got enough piece of tape to hang up the sheets of poster paper before setting the roll on a nearby trashcan to be picked up after their work was done. They put the papers up to the wall to level them out the best to their eyes ability. Deciding it was good enough, Redigo being the tallest of the two, 3 and a half inches taller at 5 ft 7, she was nominated the role of taping all upper corners, this left Issa with all bottom corners and miscellaneous spots she could reach that needed taping. Red grabbed the tape and they looked over their work before deciding it was good and leaving the main hall.

On their way back they weren’t as cautious, they failed to hear the noise of another human further down the hall around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her; listening to music casually through headphones. Cleaning a trash bin around that very same corner, not a care in the world. They quickly turned around and went into the nearby girl’s bathroom after looking back and seeing that she was going to be down the same hall they were just in. Issa wrote on a piece of paper she had at the ready, put it on a stall door and pulled an unsuspecting Red into the stall with her.

Red sat on the seat putting her feet up to the door holding it shut in place while Issa stood to the side in a back corner. Red looked over at Issa to see her with a look of contemplation on her face, before she could ask what was wrong the custodian strolls into the bathroom and starts to take each trash bag from stall bins along with the large trash bins in the corners. Issa bends down and whispers, “Can I sit on your lap? When she gets to the stall next to us and takes the bin she’ll see that i'm standing here.” complete with a vague hand gesture pointed at the stall to their right. Red doesn’t look up and nods tacitly once, unwilling to speak if not absolutely necessary, she doesn’t know how loud the custodian's music is playing, and she doesn’t want to find out. She moves her arms to make room for Issa and looks off absently. Issa quickly stands astride over Red’s legs and gently sits down. Quickly getting comfortable she lifts her legs onto Red’s own, her feet not quite reaching the door, and positions her hands and arms on the stall walls to either side of them. Red doesn’t even pause before wrapping her arms around Issa’s waist to keep her in place and strengthen her balance; to not make any more unneeded noises. Right after they’ve settled they hear and feel the custodian passing by their stall and removing the trash bag from the stall to their right. After she’s done with the trash bags the custodian moves onto cleaning the large mirror across from the stalls. While she cleans the mirror all Red can do is focus on listening to the sounds around her, the spray bottle, the washcloth against the mirror, the uptick of her own heart rate when Issa made the slightest movement to get herself in a more comfortable position, and if she focused hard enough, she could faintly hear the thumping of Issa’s heart. Red moves Issa’s raven colored hair out of the way, the small ringlets trying to fall back into their designated space. Putting her head on Issa’s shoulder and closing her eyes, she decides to focus on the sound of the custodians monotonous movements, Issa in turn leaning her head against Red’s and staring up at the pattern of the ceiling tiles.

They stayed in that stall until they were sure the custodian had been long gone. When they left, Red looked back to see what Issa had written to see a piece of paper with Out of Order scrawled on it in a hurried fashion. They put the tape in Issa’s locker more cautious than before and closed it while looking at each other for a reaction of what had just almost happened. Issa huffed out a breath and a simple laugh, ”That was close.” she stated. “Yeah. Let’s hurry and get out before we actually get caught.” Red offered, smiling back at her friend.

They climbed out the window and closed it as much as they could before leaving to go back to their houses. Once they were certain they’d gotten far enough away they looked at each other and burst out laughing down the street, knowing that they would always remember what transpired their senior year of highschool one Friday night in April.


End file.
